tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 1.24
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> First Khandaka >> 1.24 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA FIRST KHANDHAKA(THE FORMATION OF THE ORDER OF BHIKKHUS) Chapter-24 : Sariputta and Moggallana with 250 Followers Join the Order. 1. Then the paribbajaka Moggallana said to the paribbajaka Sariputta: 'Let us go, friend, and join the Lord Buddha; that He, the Lord Buddha, may be our teacher.' (Sariputta replied): 'It is on our account, friend; that these two hundred and fifty paribbajakas live here (as followers of Sanjaya), and it is we whom they regard; let us first inform them also of our intention; then they may do what they think fit.' Then Sariputta and Moggallana went to the place where those paribbajakas were; having approached them, they said to the paribbajakas: 'Friends, we are going to join the Lord Buddha; that He, the Lord Buddha, may be our teacher.' (The paribbajakas replied): 'It is on your account, Sirs, that we live here, and it is you whom we regard; if you, Sirs, are about to place yourselves under the spiritual direction of the great Samana(Buddha), we all will place ourselves also under the spiritual direction of the great Samana.' 2. Then Sariputta and Moggallana went to the place where the paribbajaka Sanjaya was; having approached him, they said to the paribbajaka Sanjaya: 'Friend, we are going to join the Lord Buddha; that He, the Lord Buddha, may be our teacher.' (Sanjaya replied): 'No, friends, do not go; let us all three share in the leadership of this body (of disciples).' And a second time Sariputta and Moggallana said, &c. And a third time Sariputta and Moggallana said, &c. (And a third time he replied): 'No, friends, do not go; let us all three share in the leadership of this body (of disciples).' 3. But Sariputta and Moggallana took with them those two hundred and fifty paribbajakas and went to the Veluvana. But the paribbajaka Sanjaya began, on the spot, to vomit hot blood from his mouth. And the Lord Buddha saw them, Sariputta and Moggallana, coming from afar; on seeing them he thus addressed the Bhikkhus: 'There, O Bhikkhus(Monks), two companions arrive, Kolita and Upatissa; these will be a pair of (true) pupils, a most distinguished, auspicious pair. When (Sariputta and Moggallana), who had reached emancipation in the perfect destruction of the substrata (of existence), which is a profound subject accessible only to knowledge, came to the Veluvana, the Teacher(Buddha), who saw them, foretold about them: 'These two companions who are now coming--Kolita and Upatissa--these will be a pair of (true) pupils, a most distinguished, auspicious pair.' 4. Then Sariputta and Moggallana went to the place where the Lord Buddha was; having approached him, they prostrated themselves, inclining their heads to the feet of the Lord Buddha, and said to the Lord Buddha: 'Lord, let us receive the pabbajja and upasampada ordinations from the Lord Buddha.' 'Come, O Bhikkhus(Monks),' said the Lord Buddha, 'well taught is the doctrine; lead a holy life for the sake of the complete extinction of suffering.' Thus these venerable persons received the upasampada ordination. 5. At that time many distinguished young Magadha noblemen led a dhamma life under the direction of the Lord Buddha. The people were annoyed, murmured, and became angry (saying), 'The Samana Gotama(Buddha) causes fathers to beget no sons; the Samana Gotama(Buddha) causes wives to become widows; the Samana Gotama(Buddha) causes families to become extinct. Now he has ordained one thousand Jatilas, and he has ordained these two hundred and fifty paribbajakas who were followers of Sanjaya; and these many distingtiished young Magadha noblemen are now leading a dhamma life under the direction of the Samana Gotama(Buddha).' And moreover, when they saw the Bhikkhus, they reviled them in the following stanza: 'The great Samana has come to Giribbaja (i.e. Rajagaha) of the Magadha people, leading with him in all the followers of Sanjaya; who will be the next to be led by him?' 6. Some Bhikkhus heard those people that were annoyed, murmured, and had become angry; these Bhikkhus(Monks) told this thing to the Lord Buddha. (He replied): 'This noise, O Bhikkhus(Monks), will not last long; it will last only seven days; after seven days it will he over. And if they revile you, O Bhikkhus(Monks), in this stanza: "The great Samana has come, &c.," you should reply to the revilers in the following stanza: "It is by means of the true doctrine that the great ones, the Tathagatas, lead men. Who will murmur at the wise, who lead men by the power of the Truth?"' 7. At that time the people, when seeing the Bhikkhus, reviled them in the following stanza: 'The great Samana has come, &c.' Then the Bhikkhus replied to the revilers in the following stanza: 'It is by means of the true doctrine, &c.' Then the people understood: 'It is by truth, and not by wrong, that the Sakyaputtiya Samanas(monks) lead men;' and thus that noise lasted only seven days, and after seven days it was over. Here ends the narration of the ordination of Sariputta and Moggallana. End of the fourth Bhanavara. (Note : Later Sariputta and Moggallana became chief disciples)